Chapter 1
by IcyDemon7654
Summary: My first story! It's called Pokemon Adventures! I hope you enjoy and review it!
1. Pokemon Adventures

I do not own pokemon!

I woke up in the morning half asleep to the alarm clock next to me. The time...9:15 am...Today's the day...today is the day...I get a pokemon! I rushed towards Prof. Elm's lab all excited to find it in complete ruins with Prof. Elm lying in a corner. "Prof! Are you okay?" I said. The Prof. looked up at me and said, "shady people....came in...took....my data on pokemon...evo....evolution...you...need to get it back...please..." Afterwards, he lost consciousness. I decided to look for a pokemon in his office to help me on my way to retrieve Elm's data back.

I managed to grab hold of a pokeball underneath a bunch of scattered files. "Well...let's see what I got..."I sent out the pokemon inside the pokeball which revealed to be a Pikachu coloured pichu. I was shocked when I saw the pichu look at me with his brown eyes. I decided that I should probably head out towards CherryGrove and get tougher.

As I made my way towards route 29 I saw a flock of Pidgeots fighting a flock of Noctowls. Normally, they would be fighting over territory, but what's weird is that the pidgeot's are attacking the noctowls in their own territory. I was shocked to see that, but I guess it's just a group battle. Pichu was looking towards the battle between the bird pokemon. "Come on pichu lets head towards Cherrygrove". "Hunter wait!!!", said Jack, "Wait! There is something I need to tell you!" I look towards Jack and said, "Yeah?". Jack said, "Let me come with you and together, we can retrieve Prof. elm's data on pokemon evolution back!" I looked at him with a concerned look and said, "Jack...you know I would let you come with me...but it's just too dangerous for you!" Jack gave me a stupid look at said, "Gee Hunter, you shouldn't be too overconfident about yourself, I'm coming with you."

To be continued...

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

As our heroes continue to search for Professor Elm's stolen data...

Hunter: We need more pokemon...I don't think this pichu is going to stand a pokemon battle against this shady character

Jack: Yeah...we'll need some new pokemon...luckily I brought enough pokeballs for each of us! I was thinking of capturing some pokemon with you after you got your pokemon...but-

Hunter: No time for explanations Jack! Give me half of the pokeballs you bought!

*Jack gives 3 pokeballs to Hunter*

Hunter: sweet! This will be enough! I think I see a pokemon over there!

Jack: let's go!

Hunter: Whoa! It's a pidgey!

Pidgey: pidgey! pidgey!

Hunter: go! Pichu!

Pichu: pi...chu chu!

Hunter: Pichu! Use thundershock on pidgey!

Pichu: piii...chhhuuuuu!! *uses thundershock on pidgey*

Pidgey: pid...! *pidgey, weaken from the thundershock, used tackle!*

Pichu: pii!

Hunter: Go! Pokeball!

Pidgey: pid!

*the ball circles around...then stops with a beep sound*

Hunter: all right! I caught a pidgey!

Jack: All right you had your fun, now watch the REAL master at this!

Sentret: sen! tret tret!!

Jack: Go! Totodile!

Totodile: To to!

Jack: Totodile! Use scratch on Sentret!

Totodile: Totototototototo! *scratches sentret with its claws*

Sentret: sent! *falls down* tret! *gets back up and quickly attacks Totodile*

Totodile: Toto...!

Jack: Totodile! Use scratch again!

Totodile: Toto! *scratches sentret again*

Sentret: Sent...! *barely standing now* t...tr...tret...! *scratches Totodile with it's claws*

Totodile: Toto!

Jack: it's weak! Go! Pokeball!

Sentret: sent!

*the pokeball circles around then stops with a beep*

Jack: woot! I got a sentret!

Hunter: nice! But mine took a lot less time than that!

Jack: DAMMIT!

Hunter: come on, let's head towards the pokemon centre!

In the next chapter, Hunter and Jack will head on towards CherryGrove city and finally find the thief they were looking for!

Author Notes: Review or i'll ban hamma you!


	3. Chapter 3

As our heroes enter Cherrygrove city, they were stopped by...

Elderly guide: Oh hai! I'm here to give you newbies a tour of the place!

Jack: stfu and gtfo!

Hunter: dude! Be nice! He's not getting any younger!

Elderly guide: .......YOUR MEAN!!! WAHHHHH!!! *runs away and drops a chip*

Hunter: hmm? What's this? *picks up chip* Oh....my god...Jack! This is the part of the data! This guy might be the criminal!

Jack: well...i don't know..I mean like, he's soooooo old!

Hunter: Stop making stupid comments about his age and lets go heal our pokemon!

Hunter and Jack: *enter the pokemon centre*

Hunter: oh wow! So this is what it's like being inside a pokemon centre!

Jack: wow, you really are a newbie!

Hunter: shut up! *walks towards nurse joy* excuse me, I would like to heal my pokemon here.

Nurse Joy: Okay, give me your pokemon please!

Hunter: sure *gives pokeballs to her*

Nurse Joy: *heals pokemon* here you go! *hands the pokeballs back*

Jack: Oh! Me next! Me next!

Hunter: stop acting like a child Jack *gets pokemon back*

Jack: Oh please, you're the child here Hunter *gives pokeballs to Nurse Joy*

Hunter: ugh, I'm gonna go outside now, let me know when your finished *leaves*

Jack: Okay!

Hunter: Hmmmm...*sees a guy with a giant 'R' on his chest* hey you! Come over here!

Shady guy: gotta go! *runs away into the pokemon center and bumps into Jack*

Jack: what the hell man? What the hell is your problem?

Shady guy: move out of my way! *pushes Jack to the floor*

Hunter: that's it! No one does that to my friend except for me! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!

Shady guy: fine, but if I win, I keep the data that you so preciously want!

Hunter: wait, how do you know we want that data?

Shady guy: that elderly guy told me so

Hunter: ugh, we didn't tell him that either right Jack?

Jack: uhhh...wellll.....

Hunter: ...you idiot...

Shady guy: go! Zubat!

Zubat: zuuuubat!

Hunter: heh, go pidgey!

Pidgey: pidgey!

Hunter: pidgey! use tackle!

Pidgey: pidgey! *tackles zubat*

Shady Guy: shoot! Zubat! Use leech life!

Zubat: Zuubat! *flies towards pidgey*

Hunter: pidgey! counter it with sand attack!

Pidgey: pidgey! *kicks sand into zubat's face*

Zubat: *coughs*

Shady Guy: wtf?

Hunter: Pidgey! Use gust!

Pidgey: pidgey! *summons a gust of wind and throws it at zubat*

Zubat: Zuuuu! *flies around the place and lands on the floor fainted*

Shady guy: grrrr....return...Go! Ekans!

Ekans: sssssssss

Hunter: ....pidgey, gust again

Pidgey: pidgey! *summons a gust of wind and throws it at ekans*

Ekans: ekans! *flies around the place and hits the shady guy in the face dropping the stolen files*

Shady Guy: you win! You win! Gosh, just take the damn data and go!

Hunter: sweet! *picks up the data* come on Jack! Let's head back to New Bark!

Jack: sure

As our heroes leave for Prof. Elm's lab...someone...spying on them in the shadows saw Hunter battling...

Mysterious Person: hmmm...so this is the infamous Hunter...I guess it's time to meet...

The End

Author's Notes: Again, review or ban hamma for all of you!


End file.
